Ancestral Reckoning: Will of the nakajima
Description Akin to the uchiha clan's Susanoo in its manifestation. It is said that this technique is a further extension of the user and the Nakajima clan's will. Effectively meaning the spectral being born of such a thing is capable of acting and attacking on the wielders behalf. It is said that only a handful of Nakajima clan members gain access to the technique as it requires the full understanding of the Clan's hiden and having the respect of the ancestors under their command. In the activation of this technique the user brings forth entirety of their respective guardian spirit. In some cases this can be in the form of a massive being, depicted as a variety of things within the Nakajima clan text often as an demonic creature. The demonic figure depicted in the clan seishin studies can be seen with and without armor. The difference in these forms according to the aforementioned text is that the armor is this beings life and to shed such a thing is to cast aside their life. As such the armor in question is very similar to that of a samurai's armor in design and as such this armor may vary from person to person. When the armored figure in question sheds its armor its visage is exposed revealing a horned demonic figure. In comparison to its armored state in the text is that it don's a large cord that is wrapped around its body several times offer. Amidst this the user and this spectral being are capable of performing symbiotically with one another. Allowing the figure in question to mimic the users actions in every aspect. Along with this much like the Uchiha's Susanoo each of these guardian spirits are capable of possessing their own unique weapons much like their host. Attributes When activated the guardian spirit in question can form either around the user or in a chosen direction chosen by the user and becomes an extension of the clan's will, capable of acting and attacking on their behalf as well as acting on their own. The connection between the individual and the spirit in question allows the latter to protect against physical assaults. The spirit is capable of manifesting in segments capable of projecting just a massive limb or simply just a weapon of choice to protect their user. The stronger the bond between the wielder and their ancestors the more difficult it becomes to penetrate. Much like any jutsu the spirit in question draws on the users chakra and if their reserves are not up to par it can cause immense pain. The clan seishin text describes it as if the blood is boiling and minutes are being shaved off of ones life. Among the often times then not colossal size of the spirits summoned by individuals capable of manifesting them. The hulking figure is capable of dealing an innumerable amount of damage thanks to its size and its strength is just as proportionate. The spirit in question is rumored to be physically capable of going toe to toe with a Susanoo without issue. The hulking spirits are often deceptively fast although this isn't always the case and some can be quite slow often mimicking the user.